


Shit-gone Wedding

by Brotal24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotal24/pseuds/Brotal24
Summary: Cas is going to get married out of luck and attempted threats and blackmails from his brother. And Dean's a little too late to take him back. Or maybe not.





	Shit-gone Wedding

Not all relationships last. Sometimes it has to end but everybody deserves a second chance. In Dean's situation, maybe he's too late to take Cas back as he flipped the wedding card invitation and whisked it to the air. Sam caught it easily.

"What's up?"

Sam smugly opened the invitation card, "Uhh Cas' and April's wedding.." He glanced at his watch, "that'll start in two hours." He put the card on the table and mockingly face Dean. "We should go."

Dean gritted his teeth, "No." Sam opened his mouth to retort. "And no." Sam shut his mouth. "We're done."

Sam, the smart that he is, just shrugged. "Okay, I'm not going to push it. See ya." He shuts the door with a soft click.

Dean slumped back on his seat and glared at the card on the table. "So this is it." He stood, fished out the card and throws it in the bin. But a thought struck him.

If he just mopes here, it'll heighten Cas' motivations how he can't move on. And he really can't. So, if this his game then he'll do the exact opposite.

He fished out the card and glance at the numbers glaring red at the top of the microwave. "I've got one hour and fifty-five minutes."

He showered and shaved. Put on his usual gray henley and dark blue jeans. Took a spritz of lady cologne from Sam's drawer and winked himself in the mirror. He pulled out the duffel and stuffed clothes and other kinds of stuff inside. He planned this three months ago after the news flashed Cas' and April's wedding date.

Oh, the world doesn't know what Cas hides behind those blue eyes and he's thrilled to spill it. Oh, this is going to be so much fun.

 

* * *

 

  
No, it wasn't that fun when he's stuck in traffic and he's got twenty minutes left for a forty-five minutes drive location. And it means he needs to drive and goes fast and the furious kind of drive complete with police cars trailing behind him.

* * *

 

Castiel stared blankly at the space beside Gabriel's head. The pattern of the wood is quite interesting than his brother talking so fast. And he can't hear or understand a word he said like he speaks an alien and mandarin language at the same time. He owlishly blinked when Gabe asked him something and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, earth to baby bro."

Cas blinked and the reality hit him hard with the nine planets in tow. "I'm sorry- what is that again?"

Gabe rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. A smug painted on his face and Cas sensed something is going to break. "We've got fifteen minutes to lay siege or abort the mission or.." He grinned maniacally and Cas shuddered, "Get outta here and let the world know that this wedding is insane."

Cas pushed Gabe's face away dangerously close to licking his jaw. "Don't." He gritted out eyeing Michael talking to his business associates.

Gabe cackled and the sound he made close to a turkey. "Oh, brother you're such an adorkable wuss."

Cas glared at Gabe and answered his cackle with a hiss. "Our company is at stake of going down if I back down and ruin this. And I don't want that."

"And you want this?" That hit a nerve to Cas but he shut his mouth as Gabe turned serious for the first time. "You've done enough sacrificing your cute ass for our twisted family's business. Now, I'm giving you a ticket for your happiness for free."

Cas looked down and noticed a tiny smudge on the tip of his shoes. "I ruined that, Gabe. Dean and I broke off the other day--" He stopped and looked up but Gabe's Cheshire cat grin cut off his drama. He belatedly realized that his brother planned a mess while he's asleep and moping. "Oh, no you didn't--"

"Oh, yes I did." Gabriel beamed and zeroed on Sam stood by the door who waved at them.

Cas hissed before his brother took off sauntering to Sam. He watched Gabe whispered into Sam's ear and they both grin, eyeing him. All the hairs on his skin stood. How could Gabe convinced Sam into this?

He turned around and started upon Michael's stoic face. He pulled his lips in a tight smile and held his ground. The automatic response of fleeing when seeing Michael is hard for him to contradict.

"I know what you're plotting out."

Castiel stood frozen with his tight smile as Michael stared down at him.

"The doors are going to be locked once the bride is in. Any unwanted guest will be going to deal with the bodyguards posted outside and shoot by my command if this unwanted guest ruins your wedding." Michael said with calmness and used his soothing voice spitting the threat. He reaches out and Cas' breath caught in his throat but stood still as Michael fixed his bowtie. And gently slap his face. A wicked smile painted on his lips. "You've got five minutes to convince Dean to stay the hell away from you. For good."

Cas clenched his fist as his protective side for Dean bubbled up inside him. He wanted to punch the smug face away from Michael but he knows what'll be the consequences if he loses control. The people he cared will suffer upon such reckless action.

So, he took a deep breath and masked a fake smile. "Don't worry, I'm on this."

"Good." Michael patted his shoulder.

It felt like Cas is back to being the good and obedient son as he let his brother tightened the leash he put on his neck. Choking the air out of him and if he dares breathe, Dean will be in danger.

* * *

 

Dean panted, hands rested on his knees and listened on the shuffled steps behind the closed door. He leaned his ears closed to the door and sigh when the police trailed him after beating the red light and traffic violations, passed by the room he's hiding in. He's confident enough that baby's well hidden under the bridge and Bobby; muttered obscenities on his silly, crazy plan, will going to picked and drive baby to the church.

"Dean?"

He jumped outta his skin and met April's widened eyes. The wedding gown she wore gives a glow to her eyes.

* * *

 

The excitement and giddiness on Gabe's face vanished and replaced with worry as he paced back and forth beside the church's door. Sam's no way in happy mode too, arms crossed over his chest, face stricken as his hazel eyes narrowed for every car arrived and passed by the road.

Cas surrendered as he stood rigidly and the car of the bride arrived. Sam shook his head, disappointed. Matched it up with Gabriel's weary face and pouted lips in disappointment. Michael excitedly opened the car door and held April's hand as she steps out the car. The white veil hid her face completely.

Cas held back his tears as the church's door slammed shut. And it rattles his nerves to run away and escape. The piano guy hits the wedding march note. Michael beamed like he's the one getting married and Cas wished for it a little too late.

The happenings blurred out his vision. Until Michael and April halted in front of him and handed April's gloved hand to him. Cas took it numbly and April wounded her arm to his as they walked down the aisle.

April's thumb ran gentle patterns on his arm that reminds him of Dean. The way Dean did it when he's trying to say something but instead showed it with his touch. Cas clenched his teeth as they arrived in front of the priest. Why is the aisle not that long? Like five hours walk long?

The priest smirked at them both and Cas furrowed his brow of why he didn't know Bobby was a priest. Wait a minute.

He scanned the crowd searching for Sam and Gabe to no avail. Cas started as April squeezed his hand gently. He looked at her and tried to see her face behind the thick white veil. How come she gained a broad shoulder overnight?

"Cas.."

Cas' scrutinizing eyes widened upon hearing Dean's voice behind the veil and the grip on his hand tightened.

"Yeah, it's me." Dean muttered in a whisper as Bobby's voice rang out lazily reading the script in his hand.

Cas glanced at Michael who answered him with a nod and a content smile. But before he could protest, Dean beat him.

"After the ceremony, we're goin' to run away. Just go with the flow. Trust me on this."

He nodded numbly, it's the only least thing he can do and clamped his lips tight. But his brain yelling 101 questions and concluded how fucked up this going to end.

Right before Bobby continued, he rolled his eyes as the doors busted open. All their attention caught on April walked head held high towards them.

Michael's eyes widened, "What the he--" He turned back his attention to them with a glare that could cut in a second.

The guards followed suit, tailing like ducklings behind April.

"Shut the door!" Michael commanded voice thundered in anger.

Cas turned to Dean with round, alarmed eyes. "Dean, you need to go--"

But Dean answered Bobby's question, "I do."

Cas tugged him but he stayed and held his hand as Bobby asked him the same question.

"Do you take Dean Winchester as your lawfully wedded husband--"

"What?"

Dean huffed.

"Oh, I-I do!"

"Stop this wedding!" Michael bellowed and joined April and the guards running towards them.

Bobby flicked the book close. "I now pronounced you married."

Dean took off the veil, threw it to Michael and pulled Cas in a kiss. Gabriel catcalled and clapped like a kid won a candy store. Cas just shut his eyes and kissed Dean back with all the longing and love he contained for so long.

But a flash of light made him snapped back to reality. And he shielded his eyes upon more flashes from the cameras from the media seared through and tortured his retinas.

He winced and blinked out the spots clouded his vision. "Dean... I.. don't have any idea of what's going on."

Dean grinned, "We're married and our wedding will be on the front page tomorrow--"

"You're going to pay for this, Winchester! And you, Castiel I'd give you the chance!" Michael pointed an accusing finger at Castiel, rage shone in his soft blue eyes, jaw clenched.

But Dean just snorted, "Oh, shush. You fired them and I will take them all to my company."

Both Cas and Michael furrowed their brows and Cas beat his brother. "Dean, what are you talkin' about?"

Dean smiled at April who smiled back at him. Gabriel and Sam stood behind them. And sure they're like a photo cover poster of a rock band that promises to rock your world with their songs. But in their smug faces right now, it's obvious they're on this conspiracy. Make it five with Bobby.

Gabe stepped in front, "That means, this wedding is a trap for Michael's illegal works of selling our shares without father's consent."

"What?" Michael asked, face contorted in panic upon being discovered on his hidden agenda.

April pinned Michael down with a glare, "Dean is my boss, the CEO of Archangel Inc. and not my father Asmodeus, the one you assumed. Dean's the one who bought all the Novak shares."

Sam chimed in, "And the one who signed the contract, it's Dean's shabby signature." Dean rolled his eyes but Michael's eyes widened and Cas' lips quivered as Sam continued. "You're going to jail, Michael."

Michael looked at all of them like a predator surrounded by his prey. "You're going to pay for this. All of you!!! I'll make sure you will suffer--"

Cas punched Michael's face and his brother fell on the floor, unconscious. Gabe cheered and the crowd applauded. Cas watched them, congratulated him on this unexpected event. He turned his attention back to Dean who tugged on the gown he wore.

But before he could leap on Dean, now his newly wedded husband, April hugged him, "Congratulations!" She beamed at Dean, "With both powers from both legacies, I'll be fine taking my vacation in Hawaii."

Before Cas could respond, he's caged in Gabe's bear hug. "So, how was it?"

Cad swallowed, still in shock of the sudden turn of events. "Awesome."

"Hell, yeah I know right!" Gabe punched his shoulder playfully.

Sam butts in, "I didn't regret joining the fiasco."

"Uhh guys, can somebody help me get this thing off of me?" Dean sigh trapped helplessly on his wedding gown.

"Let Cas take it for you after the party." Sam suggested gleefully.

They watched Michael got inside the police car and the reporters swarmed and throw him questions.

Cas crossed his arm over his chest and stared at Dean. "Now I'm exposed.. we're exposed." He corrected and rested his arms on Dean's shoulder. "I'm planning to sign the adoption papers for Jack."

Dean smiled and kissed him, "Oh, I already beat you on that."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lads whose mother tongue is not English. High five pretty people!!!


End file.
